Yoshi (personaggio)
Yoshi è un dinosauro verde chiaro che fa la sua prima apparizione in Super Mario World. È un abitante originario dell'Isola Yoshi, che ora vive nel Regno dei Funghi. È un alleato di Mario e un suo grande amico, ed è anche una efficientissima cavalcatura. Appartiene alla specie degli "Yoshi's". Possiede una lunghissima lingua che usa per ingoiare qualunque cosa, per poi lanciarla attraverso delle Uova. Un'altra delle sue abilità è il Salto Svolazzante, che gli permette di darsi una spinta con i piedi in aria per fluttuare. Ha una controparte infantile, che compare solo in Paper Mario: Il Portale Millenario: Miniyoshi. Nintendo ha annunciato un nuovo gioco con protagonista Yoshi, probabilmente il seguito di Yoshi's Story, con la grafica simile a quella di Kirby e della Stoffa dell'Eroe. Aspetto Fisico Yoshi è un piccolo dinosauro con la pelle verde chiaro e porta sempre delle scarpe arancioni simili a quelle di Mario. Ha due piccole braccia, la pancia, il petto e le guance bianchi. Sulla schiena ha un guscio rosso simile a quello dei Koopa Troopa, che funge da sella. Ha un grosso muso tondo, due grandi occhi azzurri, una cresta arancione sulla nuca e una piccola coda verde. La specie di Yoshi ha colori tutti diversi, (tra cui rosso, verde, giallo, azzurro, marrone, bianco, nero, blu, rosa e arancione) e il più comune è lo Yoshi Verde. Sviluppo All'inizio, Shigeru Miyamoto voleva creare una cavalcatura per Mario fin dai tempi di Super Mario Bros., ma ciò non fu attuato. Inizialmente, Yoshi doveva essere una specie di Koopa, con il guscio come sella, ma visto che Super Mario World era ambientato nella Terra dei Dinosauri, si pensò a lui come una creatura preistorica. Il suo nome deriva da Yoshio Sakamoto, il co-creatore di Metroid, molto amico di Miyamoto. Storia Super Mario World In Super Mario World, Yoshi sv olge la funzione di aiutante e si può incontare subito nel primo livello di gioco. Quando Mario è in sella al dinosauro, può utilizzarlo per inghiottire frutti e nemici. Inoltre, Yoshi può ottenere un potenziamento se mangia alcuni tipi di Koopa Troopa: Se mangia un Koopa Rosso, può sputare tre palle di fuoco contemporaneamente, se mangia un Koopa Blu, gli spuntano delle ali sulla schiena che gli consentono di volare fino a quando non sputa il guscio o lo ingoia, se mangia un Koopa Giallo, può creare onde d'urto toccando il terreno, in modo da sconfiggere i nemici vicini. Può anche sconfiggere i nemici semplicemente saltandogli sopra. Non può però essere portato nelle fortezze dei boss, in quanto Mario scende automaticamente da lui prima di entrare. Nei livelli dello Star World, Mario può portare con sè un Baby Yoshi rosso, giallo o blu e deve fargli mangiare 5 nemici o oggetti, oppure una Stella per farlo diventare adulto. Nel primo mondo, è possibile visitare dall'esterno la sua casa. ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars In questo gioco di ruolo del 1996 Mario può arrivare sull'Isola Yoshi tramite il Pipe Vault: non è obbligatorio arrivare sull'isola, ma completarla può aiutare i prsonaggi nelle battaglie. Yoshi (verde) è l'unico degli Yoshi dell'isola a capire la lingua degli umani: Mario può saltargli in groppa e a quel punto potrà capire anche gli altri Yoshi grazie alla traduzione del nuovo amico. Insieme Mario e Yoshi possono partecipare ad una corsa contro uno Yoshi bullo e, se la vincono, Mario potrà usufruire dei Biscotti Yoshi nelle battaglie. L'effetto è quello di chiamare Yoshi a dare una mano attaccando un nemico. 'Super Mario 64' '']]In ''Super Mario 64 Yoshi ha un ruolo molto marginale e si può incontrare solo dopo aver preso 120 Superstelle. Si trova sul tetto del Castello di Peach e quando si va da lui, il dinosauro donerà 100 vite a Mario per ringraziarlo di aver liberato il castello da Bowser, dopodichè se ne andrà e non si potrà più vedere nemmeno se si risale sul tetto. '' che pronuncia la frase con l'errore grammaticale]] Super Mario 64 DS Nel remake per DS di Super Mario 64, Yoshi non ricopre più un ruolo marginale ed è uno fra i quattro personaggi giocabili, e l'unico utilizzabile sin dall'inizio. Inizierà la ricerca delle Superstelle nei mondi creati da Bowser per andare a salvare i suoi amici rinchiusi dietro alcune porte. Le sue mosse sono le stesse degli altri personaggi, ma invece di tirare pugni, Yoshi utilizzerà la sua lingua per mangiare alcuni nemici e trasformarli in uova, che si possono successivamente lanciare. Inoltre puo rimanere sospeso in aria per un po', ma non usa mosse come il Salto a Parete, la piroetta in aria di Luigi e non può distruggere i blocchi, quando si transforma in Mega Yoshi tramite il Super Fungo può tirare di nuovo i pugni. È l'unico che non può sconfiggere i Boo, in quanto "Solo le persone con i baffi possono farlo" (ovvero Mario, Luigi e Wario). Dopo aver preso 8 Superstelle, il dinosauro verde potrà andare in un quadro a sconfiggere Goomboss e salvare così Mario. Se prende un Fiore Potenza, Yoshi è in grado di sputare fuoco per un breve periodo di tempo, sconfiggendo molti nemici. È ritenuto da molti fan il personaggio principale di questo gioco (in particolare dai suoi fan), ma non è cosi visto che l'unico che può affrontare il boss finale (ovvero Bowser) è Mario. Super Mario Sunshine Yoshi ritorna in Super Mario Sunshine come aiutante e può essere cavalcato. Si trova in un uovo e per farlo schiudere bisogna portargli il frutto che viene indicato e, una volta portato, l'uovo si schiuderà e il dinosauro uscirà di vari colori (verde, rosa, viola, arancione) a seconda del frutto. Quando si è in sella a Yoshi, è possibile sputare uno speciale succo (Succo di Yoshi) in grado di stordire i nemici o trasformare i Boo Rosa in piattaforme, ma è anche in grado di sciogliere della sostanza che blocca alcuni tubi. Questo succo però è limitato e per prenderne di nuovo è necessario mangiare un altro frutto. Se cade in acqua, il dinosauro diventerà verde e scomparirà subito dopo. È l'unica creatura in grado di mangiare i Sleeping Boo ed è quindi utile nell'Hotel Delfino. New Super Mario Bros. In questo gioco non compare nella modalità avventura, ma si può comunque vederlo in un minigioco. ''Super Mario Galaxy '' In questo gioco Yoshi non compare come personaggio giocabile ma può essere scelto come icona per i file. Inoltre, nella Galassia Polvere di Stelle, c'è un pianeta in legno con la sua faccia (a cui si giunge solo tramite la Stella Lancio di uno Sfavillotto Ghiotto) e dalle sue "narici", esce una sorta di fumo che causa danni al giocatore: sconfiggendo tutti i Goomba che si trovano sul pianeta apparirà una Superstella segreta di nome "Yoshi qui?!?". Si trova anche un pianeta uguale a un'uovo di Yoshi verde, nella Galassia Uovo. Super Mario Galaxy 2 '']]Qui compare per la prima volta nella Galassia Isola Yoshi, ed è prigioniero di Kamek, che lo tiene intrappolato in una barriera magica. Per liberarlo Mario deve prima sconfiggere il Magikoopa, e poi rompere il suo uovo. Yoshi salterà fuori e ringrazierà Mario per averlo liberato. Dopo aver completato il livello ''Yoshi in Cattività, il piccolo dinosauro comparirà sull'Astronave Mario, in cima al grande naso del veicolo, con grande stupore da parte dello Sfavillotto Lume. Si rivela un alleato importante in questo gioco, perchè compare non solo nella galassia finale, ma anche nel Generatore Galattico di Bowser, il livello con l'ultima battaglia con Bowser, per aiutare il più possibile l'idraulico. Il suo aiuto è fondamentale anche per sconfiggere il Megarobot Martellante di Bowser Jr.. È sua anche la casetta sul primo pianeta del livello Discolone sul Pianetino nella Galassia Isola Sospesa, su cui ha affitto un messaggio sulla porta. In questo gioco Yoshi ha tre trasformazioni Yoshi Luce Yoshi Bolla e Yoshi Scatto, per trasformarsi ha bisogno di certi frutti magici. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii e U In questo gioco svolge lo stesso ruolo di Super Mario World, solo che è molto più raro, inoltre mangiando i gusci non ottiene poteri ma può sempre svolazzare. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Yoshi appare per la volta come protagonista in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, insieme a Baby Mario. In questo gioco lui e il piccolo Mario devono salvare Baby Luigi, rapito dal perfido Kamek, servo di Baby Bowser. Kamek ha rapito Baby Luigi perché sapeva che da grandi i piccoli idraulici avrebbero ostacolato i piani di Bowser. In realtà Kamek vuole rapire anche Baby Mario, perciò Yoshi dovrà proteggerlo con tutte le sue forze. Mario & Luigi: Fratelli nel tempo In Mario & Luigi: Fratelli nel Tempo Yoshi appare nell'Isola Yoshi insieme ad altri suoi simili. Durante gli eventi del gioco, gli Shroob buttano nell'isola un uovo, e gli Yoshi lo utilizzarono come attrazione turistica. Ma quando l'uovo si schiuse e venne rivelato il suo contenuto, gli Yoshi vennero mangiati da Yoob mentre altri (come quelli visti all'arrivo nell'isola) si nascosero. A partire da quando i Mario Bros. sono stati mangiati da Yoob, gli Yoshi sono divenuti validi aiutanti dei fratelli: infatti, essi spostano dei massi per liberare delle vie e per sconfiggere l'Ovaccione. Yoshi's Story In questo gioco gli Yoshi sono gli unici protagonisti e devono liberare il loro mondo da Baby Bowser. Compaiono Yoshi Rosso, Yoshi Blu, Yoshi Nero, Yoshi Azzurro, Yoshi Rosa, Yoshi Giallo e il normale Yoshi, il quale predilige fra i frutti l'Anguria. 'Yoshi's Island DS e Yoshi's New Island' Sia in Yoshi's Island DS e sia in Yoshi's New Island,Yoshi ha lo stesso ruolo di protagonista di Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Curiosità *In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island appare un tipo di Yoshi molto raro: lo Yoshi Marrone, che appare raramente anche in altri giochi. *''Super Mario 64'' è l'unico gioco in cui Yoshi c'è ma non è calvalcabile. **Sempre in questo gioco quando parla, è presente un errore di battitura, infatti dice <<''Mario!!! It that really you??? (...)>> invece di <<''Mario!!! Is that really you???? (...)>>. *''Super Mario 64 DS'' è l'unico gioco (esclusi quelli della serie Yoshi) in cui Yoshi è un personaggio giocabile anziché aiutante. *Molti fan credono che Yoshi sia fidanzato con Strutzi. Questo dettaglio, tuttavia, non è stato mai confermato ufficialmente. *Inizialmente, Yoshi doveva essere una sottospecie di Koopa, infatti la sella doveva essere il suo Guscio. *Molti credono che l'attuale Yoshi sia lo stesso di Yoshi's Island, in realtà è un suo parente (lo zio forse). *In Mario Party DS è l'unico personaggio che non gioisce dicendo "I am a Superstar!" * Miyamoto aveva sempre desiderato di creare un animale cavalcabile per Mario, e pensava di metterlo già a partire dal primo gioco della serie Mario, ma siccome non c'erano abbastanza sprites disponibili dovette aspettare ancora qualche anno. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Giocabili Categoria:Yoshi Categoria:Alleati Categoria:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Categoria:Super Mario Sunshine Categoria:Super Mario 64 DS Categoria:Super Mario 64 Categoria:Super Mario World Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Categoria:Mario Party 3 Categoria:Mario Party 8 Categoria:Mario Party 9 Categoria:Mario Kart DS Categoria:Mario Kart Wii Categoria:Mario Kart 7 Categoria:Super Mario Kart Categoria:Mario Tennis Open Categoria:Mario Sports Mix Categoria:Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Categoria:Mario Kart 64 Categoria:Mario Party Categoria:Mario Party 2 Categoria:Mario Slam Basketball Categoria:Yoshi Touch & Go Categoria:Dinosauri Categoria:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. U Categoria:Yoshi's Island DS Categoria:Yoshi's Story Categoria:Yoshi's Universal Gravitation Categoria:Yoshi's Safari Categoria:Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici Categoria:Personaggi RPG Categoria:Personaggi della serie Mario Kart Categoria:Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici DS Categoria:Personaggi della serie Mario & Sonic Categoria:Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici Invernali Categoria:Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici invernali DS Categoria:Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici Invernali Wii Categoria:Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici di Londra Categoria:Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici di Londra 2012 Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario 64 DS Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario Sunshine Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart 8 Categoria:Mario Kart 8 Categoria:Yarn Yoshi Categoria:Mario Party: Island Tour Categoria:Aiutanti Categoria:Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici Invernali di Sochi 2014 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici Invernali di Sochi 2014 Categoria:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party: Island Tour Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Categoria:Alleati di Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Categoria:Personaggi di Yoshi's Story Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario Galaxy 2 Categoria:Mario Party Advance